Pokemon Adventures Journey: Battle Against the Dark Warlord Darkrai
Pokemon Adventures Journey: Vs the Dark Conqueror Darkrai is a video game in a new land that Pikachu was sent to explore. Beginning Pikachu is on Geodude's Exploration Team, when Golem calls him to his office he wants Pikachu to explore a new park. And when he accepts, he rides on Rapidash to this land and then he begins his journey..... Gameplay Once Pikachu gets to the power plant tech support. Magneton explains why the the land is so dark, it's because of the Dark Conqueror, Darkrai. Magneton joins Pikachu's crew and explains all the functions. Along the way they meet different Pokemon, challenges, battles and more adventures and places, across the new land. Along the way they are defeating members of Team Dark Dazers also Darkrai's kronies from taking over the new land. When they stop at a forest the duo meet an Oddish that needs help but they have to beat his challenge which they did. Oddish explains that Dark Dazers are taking over and destroying the forest, Pikachu and Magneton help and stop their consperacy in the forest. Oddish comes with them on their quest and so does a Zubat that once was on Team Dark Dazers. Soon after many hard battles, challenges and journeys they finally make it to Dark Mountain. They have to defeat the ultimate kronies of Darkrai and they eventually do. The four Pokemon make it to the top of Dark Mount. and meet the mastermind behind the entire scheme, Mewtwo they four challenge him to a battle and they win after many hard trials. After that Darkrai emerges from his cavern and challenges the for to his challenge battle. They accept and after a fierce destructive battle, almost wiping the entire mountain off the region the four are victorious. Suddenly a giant tube that holds a Genesect brakes and Genesect comes out then it fires a Techno Buster that destroys Mewtwo and Darkrai, suddenly Magneton uses a Zap Cannon on the wires they destroys Genesect. Everyone in the region is free from the evil team's control even the ex-kronies. Everyone thanks the quad and Pikachu decides to live in the region as his home. He informs the Exploration Team what happened and tells them he's always in for a new adventure whenever they need him....... Main Characters Pikachu Magneton Oddish Zubat Minor Characters Everyone Pokemon except for the Generation VI Pokemon and Heatran, Palkia, Dialga, Giratina, Quagsire, Larvitar, Pupitar, and Celebi Main Villains Darkrai Mewtwo Mutated Eevee (controlled) Tyranitar Sneasel Murkrow Mighteyena Minor Villains Red Gyarados (controlled) Zoroark Zorua Purugly Weavile Honchkrow Mismagius Mothim Dusknoir Duskull Duskclops Houndoom Houndour Poliwrath (controlled) Aerodactyl (controlled) Kabutops (controlled) Omastar (controlled) Wobbuffet Seviper Weezing Carnivine Golbat Gallade (formerly, controlled) Bisharp Hydreigon Zweilous Vullaby Mandibuzz Crawdaunt Toxicroak Shadow Lugia Shadow Ho-oh Shadow Entei Shadow Suicune Shadow Raikou Banette Gengar Haunter Gastly Araidos Shadow Delibird Areas Power Plant-Level 1-4 Mountain-Level 4-6 Volcano-Level 6-8 Forest-Level 8-10 Glacier-Level 10-12 Castle-Level 12-14 Ocean-Level 14-20 Sunken Ship-Level 20-23 Sky-Level 23-27 Haunted House-Level 27-30 Dark Mountain-Level 30-35 Attractions Power Plant Magneton: Magneton's Knowledge Magnetic Attraction Electabuzz: Electabuzz's Charge Up Voltorb: Voltorb's Bomb Blow Up Magnezone: Magnezone's Power Plant Puzzle Mountain Geodude: Geodude's Rock Toss Onix: Onix's Tunnel Trouble Graveler: Graveler's Rollaway Golem: Golem's Magnetude Mayhem Torterra: Torterra's Plant Grow Rhyperior: Rhyperior's Geodude Gyros Volcano Magmar: Magmar's Lava Spit Charmander: Charmander's Charcoal Wack Typhlosion: Typhlosion's Ember Explosion Magmortar: Magmortar's Bazooka's Blaster Infernape: Infernape's Volcano Swing Charizard: Charizard's Dragon Flight Dread Forest Oddish: Oddish's Hide and Seed Turtwig: Turtwig's Leaf Glide Snivy: Snivy's Vine Swing Sudowoodo: Sudowoodo's Surades Serperior: Serperior's Slink Slide Beedrill: Beedrill's Ninja Gnash Scyther: Scyther's Shuriken Slinger Ninjask: Ninjask's Ninja Race Butterfree: Butterfree's Spore Elixer Scolipede: Scolipede's Steamrider Swadloon: Swadloon's Hide And Seek Kecleon: Kecleon's Hide and Seekoflage Zubat: Zubat's Sonic Soundbarrier Venusaur: Venusaur's Forest Frenzy Meganium: Meganium's Mega Flower Power Glacier Cryogonal: Cryogonal's Snowmerang Cubchoo: Cubchoo's A-achooo Primeape: Primeape's Fighting Fury Machoke: Machoke's Submission Strength Glalie: Glalie's Facefreezer Snorunt: Snorunt's Temple Teepee Mamoswine: Mamoswine's Tuskdra Castle Bisharp: Bisharp's Bishop Blast Ferrothorn: Ferrothorn's Fury Machamp: Machamp's Superpower Showdown Smash Bronzong: Bronzong's Bell Boom Alakazam: Alakazam's Magician Mayhem Metagross: Metagross's Metal Meteors Pawniard: Pawniard's Pawn Pummel Salamence: Salamence's Dragon Destroyer Dragonair: Dragonair's Mystic Pool Dragonite: Dragonite's Dreadful Ferno Kingdra: Kingdra's King Colesseum Escavelier: Escavelier's Cavalry Combat Shelgon: Shelgon's Shield Barrier Mr. Mime: Mr. Mime's Pentomime Ocean Squirtle: Squirtle's Squirt Shooter Blastoise: Blastoise's Hydro Bazooka Blaster Feraligatr: Feraligatr's Gnawing Jaw Chomper Gyarados: Gyarados's Hyper Tsunami Splasher Dewgong: Dewgong's Dewy Dart Feebass: Feebass's Fish Feed Wailord: Wailord's Wailing Whale Waves Dratini: Dratini's Dragon Dancer Mantine: Mantine's Diablo Glide Sunken Ship Sharpedo: Sharpedo's Torpedo Torrent Politoed: Politoed's Clapper Chorus Jellicent: Jellicent's Jelly Jumble Tentacruel: Tentacruel's Tentacle Terror Octillery: Octillery's Octo Inker Remoraid: Remoraid's River Rampage Starmie: Starmie's Sea Swim Golduck: Golduck's Golden Game Omanyte: Omanyte's Ocean Crawl Kabutops: Kabutop's Corrosive Combat Carrocoasta: Carrocoasta's Coast Surfer Kingler: Kingler's King Claws Sky Pidgeotto: Pidgeotto's Air Battle Pidgeot: Pidgeot's Majestic Flight Skarmory: Skarmory's Steel Soarin' Swellow: Swellow's Soar Snore Archeops: Archeops's Aerial Artitecual Staraptor: Star Soarin' Unfezant: Unfezant's Under Wing Emolga: Emolga's Electrical Charge Dustox: Dustox's Dusty Spores Tornadus: Tornadus's Tornado Torment Thundurus: Thundurus's Thunderstorm Haunted House Cofagrigus: Cofagrigus's Coffin Koma Munna: Munna's Moon Dreams Haunter: Haunter's Haunted Horror Gengar: Gengar's Ghastly Ghosts Dusclops: Dusclops's Black Hole Harness Dusknoir: Dusknoir's Spirit Room Jynx: Jynx's Jinx Juggle Solrock: Solrock's Solar Sunrock Lunatone: Lunatone's Luna Lush Gothita: Gothita's Gothic Hexcaster Reunicles: Reunicles's Reunion Requiem Dark Mountain Mighteyena: Mighteyena's Mighty Mayhem Linoone: Linoone's Rush Umbreon: Umbreon's Ecklispe Espeon: Espeon's Sunrise Houndoom: Houndoom's Grim Reaper Beckon Eevee: Eevee's Evolution Explosion Aipom: Aipom's Fruit Fury Sneasel: Sneasel's Sneak Attack Nuzleaf: Nuzleaf's Music Whistle Shiftry: Shiftry's Tree Transformation Crawdaunt: Crawdaunt's Daunting Rogue Mewtwo's: Mewtwo's Spoon Splicer Darkrai: Darkrai's Darkness Destruction Apocalypse